


The Fairest

by Avirra



Series: Star Trek/Into the Woods : Fantasy AU [5]
Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Star Trek Reboot : Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: Princes James and Leonard continue on their quest to break the second of ten enchantments cast by the witch, T'Pring.





	1. Journey to Seleya

_Author's Note : Events begin immediately following the story 'What Large Teeth'._

* * *

The voyage to the Seleya Forest was a somber one. Stonn found a corner to sit and spent the entire trip meditating and fasting, only accepting water. Spock spent his time instructing the others about Seleya Forest as even Leonard had never been to the Vulcan settlement there. Sections of the trees and some of the animals were considered sacred as it was believed that the katras of the dead Sons and Daughters of Vulcan would continue on inside of them, remaining to guide their kin.

When the Enterprise docked at a neutral spot, Spock rode ahead alone to seek permission for Stonn and the others to enter. Stonn was still keeping himself isolated so James quietly asked Leonard why Stonn would need permission to enter since he was a Son of Vulcan himself. Keeping his own voice low, Leonard tried to explain.

"As you noticed when we were with Lady Amanda, she doesn't eat flesh of any sort. She adopted that diet after Spock was born as none of the Vulcans eat flesh. For Stonn to have not only eaten flesh, but living flesh from human children and the elderly? While it isn't likely they'll hold him at fault, he's violated more of their taboos than I can count. Odds are they'll keep him well away from the general population until he undergoes a ritual purification of some sort."

Spock returned before dark accompanied by four priestesses. The robed women silently went to Stonn, surrounding him as they escorted him from the ship. Spock waited until Stonn and the priestesses had departed before speaking to the group.

"We are being allowed entry and will met with some of the elders, but not today. We may enter at dawn. A group will be waiting for us inside the forest to guide us. Take care not to stray from our guides as you have been offered a rare privilege."

James found his eyes kept going back to the tall icy-white mountains in the distance. Those were bound to be the ones that surrounded Vega. By his estimate, they would likely take two to three days to reach by horseback. A nudge from Leonard brought his attention back to what Spock was saying.

"While not strictly necessary, it would be considered polite to refrain from eating meat from now until we depart. Most of my father's people would not comment on it due to politeness, but the smell of meat is sickening to most of them and tends to cling to those who eat it."

James smiled brightly.

"We certainly didn't starve from the bounty of Lady Amanda's table, so I am certain a short break from eating meat will not do any of us harm."

Pavel cleared his throat before venturing another thought.

"Perhaps it would be wise to wake very early and bathe before meeting our guides?"

Leonard smiled and nodded his agreement.

"An excellent idea. In fact, I believe I see enough ingredients along the edge of the forest to make us a batch of soap that won't contain any animal fats to use for our morning baths."

The brief pleased expression that formed on Spock's face was enough to convince them all that the idea was highly approved of. Nyota took it a step further and asked Leonard to immediately make a batch of soap so that they could launder a set of clothing for each of them. The clothing was hung to dry well before dark and with the steady winds off the water, they were sure to dry in plenty of time.

By the time the sun began to rise, the group was well-scrubbed from head to toe and dressed in the fresh clothing. The group waiting on them was led by Sarek, who took in the group's appearance - and more subtly, their smell - and was very pleased at the efforts they had made to not offend their hosts. All of the guides had been expecting to have to endure the odor of meat and some were even visibly shocked to find it wasn't an issue.

The first part of their journey needed to be single file, but once they were closer to the heart of the Vulcan area, they were able to ride three abreast on good roads. Sarek rode between Leonard and James, both asking and answering many questions. Sarek studied the two princes more closely when he noted that most of their questions were in regard to the land of Vega.

"My people and the Vegans have long traded both workmanship and knowledge, but their kingdom recently cut off all contact with the outside without explanation."

Leonard and James exchanged a glance before Leonard sighed.

"We suspect we know what the reason may be for their actions. Stonn told us that he praised both the grace and beauty of Vega's princess, which led to the jealous rage of the witch that cursed him. It would not be out of character with her previous actions if the witch also placed a curse on the unfortunate princess."

As Sarek remained silent, James continued.

"The witch has also cursed Prince Leonard and myself. We cannot settle anywhere until we break it by ending ten enchantments. Nine now that Stonn is free from his wolf form."

After another minute of contemplation, Sarek spoke softly.

"I doubt that the Vegan guards will allow your entire group to enter, but I believe that I could convince them to allow the two of you entry along with Spock. Do you truly believe you can undo whatever curse was laid on their pearl?"

"Pearl?"

Sarek gave a slight gesture that might have been a shrug.

"That is how they have always referred to the child since the day she was born, though her proper name is Cordula - yet another name for a sea jewel. They considered her appearance as proof that she was marked by their moon goddess, who is depicted with hair dark as night and skin pale as a full moon. I must warn you that if something has happened to their princess and you are not able to break the curse, they are unlikely to allow you to leave alive."

Leonard had already suspected as much. A princess that was considered touched directly by the gods was not a princess that her people would treat lightly.

"Our thanks for the warning, but I have faith that we will be able to end whatever curse was laid on her. We must find out from the people whatever the conditions are that were laid on the curse and meet them."

"And if you cannot?"

A smile formed on James' face as he answered.

"I believe that we can, Lord Sarek. We have bested her before this and I see no reason why we shall not continue. Besides, someone must stop the woe that she is bringing to the world and it seems as if fate chose my companions and myself to do the deed."

Sarek met James' eyes, then gave a nod.

"Today, you will rest and feast with my people while I send word to the Vegans. Tomorrow, I will escort you to meet with their representatives and from there, we will see what the fates have in store."


	2. ShiKahr

The Princes and their companions found themselves themselves to be the center of attention as they entered ShiKahr, the largest settlement of the Sons of Vulcan within the Seleya Forest. Most of the attention was curiosity, but there was more than one voice raised in anger that a human, Prince or not, was wearing the cloak of a Vulcan healer. More voices demanded to know where he had gotten it from.

"He received it from my hands."

Lord Sarek's words made most fall silent, but some still protested, gesturing toward Spock.

"He is not even of partial blood as that one is. Besides, only a healer should present a cloak to another healer and you are no healer."

Spock's eyes hardened, but he remained silent and let his father continue to speak.

"The cloak was presented by another healer. I was merely the courier. However, if there is one here who is both a healer and disputes his worth?"

A woman's voice stopped all the talking and mutterings. Her deeply accented speech was soft, yet commanding.

"Prince Leonard, come to me, child. Give me thy hands."

The crowd parted as if by order and the group saw an elderly Daughter of Vulcan seated in what could best be described as a portable throne. While Leonard had only heard Spock speak of their Matriarch, he had not a single doubt that he was looking at Empress T'Pau and he obediently moved to kneel before her before offering up his hands to her. Unlike the dry, chill touch of most aged, her hands proved to be soft and warm and, as she took hold of his hands, some of that warmth seemed to travel into him.

There was a long silence as T'Pau closed her eyes while continuing to hold onto Leonard's hands. While she never smiled, her eyes opened and had a softness to them as she released Leonard's hands before laying her own hands atop his head.

"He is worthy to wear the colors and cloak. Are there any here who doubt my word?"

James had to put forth an effort to keep his features neutral despite his amusement that not a soul who had complained earlier gave out so much as a murmur of dissent at the declaration from their Empress, though a whisper flowed like a current when T'Pau gave Leonard her blessing before moving her hands from his head.

Leonard remained kneeling as she looked over the rest of his companions.

"All of you are welcome here as my guests and I shall expect you to sup with me tonight."

James stepped forward and gave a deep bow.

"It would be our great honour to attend, M'lady."

At a nod from T'Pau, eight men stepped forward, four to each side as Leonard got to his feet and moved out of the way. In a smooth motion, the men moved in unison and lifted the throne. The crowd quickly moved to allow them to carry T'Pau back inside the central building of ShiKahr. Once she was gone, Sarek gestured to a smaller building.

"Leave your beasts outside and they will be attended to. Let us go inside and talk of Vega."

"With good will, Lord Sarek."

So saying, James paused only long enough for Leonard to rejoin him and they entered the building together, closely followed by their companions. Plenty of seating was available for all and several platters of breads, cheeses and fruits filled the table along with pitchers of cold water and decanters of wine. Once Sarek invited them to help themselves, Scotty poured himself a healthy measure of the ruby red wine before offering to pour for everyone else. Sarek, Nyota, and Hikaru all accepted Scotty's offer while Spock poured water for the rest.

Once everyone had a beverage, Sarek began to speak again.

"You will find Vega to be an unusual land. Almost all of the citizenry are small of stature, but sturdy."

James frowned slightly, trying to picture the citizens.

"How small of stature are they?"

Sarek narrowed his eyes as he considered the question, then gestured to the table.

"The chest of most adults would be near equal to the height of this table, though there are some I have met that their chins would likely be level to the table. As I believe Stonn has already mentioned, they are superb craftsmen and I have rarely seen metalsmith work or gem-crafting to match theirs. If there is a way into Vega over the mountains, I have never heard of it. There are only three entrances that I am aware of, each requiring a long passage through tunnels that are not very accommodating to those taller than the Vegans."

Leonard chuckled at that.

"Little doubt that is why they have managed to live such a peaceful existence."

"Quite so. The journey in will be uncomfortable unless they offer to allow you to ride on their beasts. The animals are very sturdy - do not fear harming them. If a ride is offered, I would advise you to accept."

Nyota glanced down at the bracelet encircling her wrist.

"Are we still so sure that the witch caused whatever problem their princess has? Jealous she may be, but I do not think a diminutive beauty would be viewed as a threat."

Sarek seemed amused as he responded.

"And you might well be right, however, the royal family are all of like height to those of us here. The Vegan healers can tell on the birth of a child whether they will be as most citizens or not. Those who will grow to be our heights are considered marked by the gods and raised as a member of the royal family, with the eldest male and female being the king and queen. And yes, that means that they are not necessarily wed to one another. There have been few of those births and there are currently only three members of the royal household: King Aeropus, Queen Eirene and Princess Cordula."

Shaking his head, Scotty refilled his goblet.

"No wonder they would be in such a state then. How old is the lass?"

"The Princess will turn sixteen within a few days. Before contact was cut off, several of our people had been invited to attend the celebration as sixteen is considered the start of adulthood among the Vegans."

James raised his goblet.

"Then I hope with a bit of wit and luck, we shall have Princess Cordula awake to celebrate her coming of age."

Sarek raised his own goblet and the others followed suit.

"May it be so."


	3. Three Vegan Lords

The sun was still a good hour from being fully risen when Sarek rode from ShiKahr with the two Princes following closely. They had said their farewells to their companions the night before and so only Pavel and Spock were awake to see them off as both were habitually early risers.

Unlike the ride to ShiKahr, the ride to the Vegan entrance was silent except for the soft noises from their horses and from the forest around them. At their first sight of the three waiting representatives, James was glad that Sarek had warned them of the Vegans' appearance. The solemn men did not seem as if they would be tolerant of staring.

Sarek pulled his horse to a halt and raised his hand.

"Well met, Lord Malevolum, Lord Veternum, and Lord Medicus. My thanks to you and your good King for agreeing to meet with us."

Lord Veternum didn't look as if he was fully awake and found himself being poked by Malevolum as Medicus stepped forward.

"It is our honour to be sent to greet you, but we are curious as to why you come with strangers?"

"These two are friends of Seleya. Will you grant them leave to speak for themselves?"

"Granted. Please tell us who you are and why you have come."

As usual in introductions, James took the lead.

"I am Prince James and this is Prince Leonard. The reason why we have come to you is part of a long story, but we two are under a curse put upon us by a vile enchantress. We have recently freed another of her victims from one of her spells, but once he was freed, he told us that from the words the witch spoke that he feared that she has ill will toward your princess."

The glance that Medicus cast toward his companions seemed to indicate that they were right. Even Veternum seemed fully awake after James spoke, but they remained silent as Medicus continued his questioning.

"Why would she bear ill will toward any of our people, let alone our princess?"

Leonard spoke up.

"Because she is vain and cruel. She cannot bear the thought that another might be regarded as fairer or of more importance than herself. The spell that we broke that caused the witch to curse us of was one of eternal sleep that the witch had placed on an innocent maiden because the witch felt slighted for not having been invited to the maid's naming ceremony."

Malevolum stepped forward, his voice rough and demanding.

"And you broke that spell?"

"We did. It took the two of us working together, but we solved the puzzle and woke her. We know not if she was successful in her attempt to curse your princess, but we have bested the witch twice now and know her ways. We offer our services to you and your good people if they are needed."

It was obvious that Malevolum was not convinced.

"At what cost?"

James drew a deep breath,

"My Lord, do you value hearth and home?"

Seeming taken aback by the seeming change of subject, Malevolum frowned.

"Those are what my people value most after family."

"The curse that the witch laid upon Leonard and myself will never allow us to make a home until we have broken it. The only way for us to break it is to break nine more of her enchantments before ten years have passed. If we cannot accomplish that task before time is up, we will be doomed to sleep until everyone and everything we have ever loved has died."

Medicus and Veternum both gasped and even Malevolum seemed disturbed by the curse as James continued.

"If we are able to aid your people by breaking whatever enchantment she has cast, it will bring us one task closer to our own freedom. That is the greatest pay we could ever receive."

For the first time, Veternum spoke up.

"My kinsmen, the Princes tell the truth. Let us welcome them to Vega so that we may help one another."

Malevolum and Medicus exchanged a glance, then both nodded firmly as Medicus took the lead again.

"Leave your animals with Lord Sarek then and follow us."

Both men dismounted without hesitation, then offered their reins to Sarek. James gave the Son of Vulcan a slight bow.

"Our thanks for your assistance, Lord Sarek."

"May your quest a successful one. I will return for you when the Vegans send word."

With that, Sarek turned his horse and headed back toward ShiKahr as James and Leonard followed the three Vegans lords and prepared to deal with whatever mischief the enchantress T'Pring had caused.


	4. Princess Cordula

As the group approached the entrance to the tunnel, the princes immediately saw what Lord Sarek had spoken of. The top of the tunnel was just below shoulder height for James and showed no signs of increasing in height further in. The three Vegans went into immediate conference and, after several minutes, Medicus approached the pair.

"We only have the beasts we rode on ourselves and a draft animal. The only ride we can offer is on a cart. We mean no insult, but we were not expecting to be bringing guests back to our lands."

Leonard smiled at the offer.

"Thank you for the offer - we would be more than happy to accept the ride."

James was glad again of Lord Sarek's briefing because otherwise he would have hesitated after seeing the small animals - which, to his eye, looked to be a peculiar cross between a ram and a donkey that barely came to his waist. However, true to Lord Sarek's words, the pair of beasts pulling the cart showed no sign of strain after the princes entered the cart. The fit was a little snug, but workable and far preferable to walking such a long distance bent over.

The first part of the tunnel looked as any small cavern might, but after several minutes of travel, decorations began to appear on the walls and ceiling of the tunnel. The colors were bright and seemed to give off a radiance that kept the deep tunnel from becoming too oppressive. Still, both men breathed a bit easier when they finally emerged at the other end of the tunnel.

All three of the Vegan lords seemed pleased by the reaction of the princes to their first view of Vega. The land was as beautiful as any painting of a land that either man had ever seen. While the citizens kept a respectful distance, they were soon surrounded by the curious citizens - all dressed in a dazzling array of colors and all obviously fearless of the strangers in their midst.

Greeting their fellow citizens as they led the way to the palace, the lords kept a brisk pace until the group reached the gate and waited as word was sent inside to request an audience with the king and queen. The wait wasn't long and James found himself grateful that the palace was large enough that he and Leonard could pass through the doors without stooping.

Entering the throne room, Leonard noted that, while the king and queen were dressed as vibrantly as their citizens, the gaiety of their clothing was in marked contrast to their downcast expressions. As they stopped as requested mid-way through the chamber, Lord Malevolum approached the thrones and spoke in low tones to the royal couple. When he had finished, Queen Eirene got to her feet immediately and stepped down from the dais and approached the princes ad both of them bowed before her as she spoke.

"Do you really think you can revive Princess Cordula?"

Prince Leonard answered her softly.

"We have unfortunately had experience in dealing with the witch that we fear is behind her trouble, Your Majesty. If we could be told the details of what befell the princess, we will do all in our power to aid her."

Satisfied with his words, the queen looked over to the king, who gave her a solemn nod. At that, she offered her hands - one to each of the princes.

"Please rise and follow me. I will take you to where she was taken."

The three lords followed behind as the queen led the way, telling what was known of the fate of the princess as she walked.

"It happened quite suddenly one morning. According to Princess Cordula's personal maid, the princess was dressing for the day and in the midst of dressing, she suddenly gasped and fell to the floor. Although the first thought was that she had died, our court mage says that she is instead in a state between living and dead from which he has been unable to awaken her."

Inside the chamber they were led into, they saw the princess laid out atop a covered platform. Her skin was pearl white while her hair was as dark as night and her lips were a deep red of the same shade of the roses that filled the vases throughout the room. While James stayed back, Leonard approached the maiden, looking over everything about her carefully without touching. When Leonard suddenly stopped with a sharp intake of air, all decorum was forgotten as the others rushed forward to see what had caused that reaction.

Turning his head, Leonard motioned James over as he pointed to the delicately embroidered corset that the princess was wearing.

"Look at the corset laces."

James immediately saw what Leonard had.

"Woven gold - identical to the mystical ropes that were wound around Nyota's fair wrist."

The queen was visibly upset.

"I have never seen laces such as those before. How could we have missed them? That is the witch's work?"

Prince Leonard nodded grimly.

"She formed strands identical to these - I have no doubt this was done by her as well, Your Majesty. Is there a magical blade in the royal household?"

"I have a dagger that was given to me by my father on my coronation day that he claims was given him by a sorceress - a good one."

As she spoke, the queen pulled a silver sheath from her girdle and offered it to Leonard.

"I must warn Your Majesty that I do not fully know what will happen when magic meets magic. Your dagger could be damaged - even destroyed."

The queen was unconcerned.

"If using it might free our dear Cordula, it is well worth the sacrifice."

Bowing before taking the blade, Leonard unsheathed the dagger before examining the golden lace closer. Carefully sliding the thin blade underneath the lacing, he took a deep breath, then pulled the blade up through it.

When the blade bit into the gold, a blinding light erupted and Leonard was flung away from the princess, hitting one of the rose filled tables.

Everyone ran to his side, but the queen stopped suddenly at a small sound. Turning and hardly daring to believe her eyes, she saw Princess Cordula stretching as if merely waking from a short nap.

Crying out in relief and joy, Queen Eirene wrapped the startled girl in a hug. Despite the bleeding cut on his forehead, Leonard was smiling as James and the Lords helped him back to his feet.

Back in ShiKahr, Nyota startled those around her when she called out to her fellow travelers.

"They did it! They broke the curse!"

Looking to where she pointed to the ground at her feet, they saw the pieces of another golden rope. Now only eight remained.


	5. Celebration of Life and Distant Shadows

James saw a whole new Lord Malevolum as the man rushed to the bedside and embraced the princess once the queen released her.

"My little Snow Rose."

Once they were side by side, there were enough features in common that James figured that Malevolum was either the girl's father or another close relative. They were obviously close and that explained a great deal of Malevolum's attitude. He supposed he would have been very suspicious himself if strangers had come asking after his daughter.

For her part, Cordula was still looking befuddled. Leonard spoke softly to her - knowing everything that happened might give them clues on thwarting the next one of T'Pring's curses.

"Can you tell us what you last remember, Princess?"

Not moving from her father's embrace, Cordula pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"I had a light breakfast in my rooms with my dear Lucy, then began to get ready as I was supposed to have a luncheon with the King and Queen to discuss the preparations for my birthday . . . why are the flowers in full bloom? They were just beginning to show buds this morning."

Lord Malevolum stroked her hair.

"All of your questions will be answered soon, my little Pearl, but first tell us what else you remember."

Giving a short nod, Cordula took a deep breath and continued.

"Lucy was brushing my hair and said that she wanted to decorate it with some ribbons and rosebuds. While she went out to gather the flowers, I began dressing in the clothes she had already laid out."

Looking down, Cordula looked puzzled.

"The pretty new laces are gone. I remember seeing them on my corset and I thought they were so lovely."

"You had never seen them before?"

Cordula shook her head.

"Never, but everyone has been leaving little gifts for me as my birthday approaches. I thought they were one of those. It was odd though. When I put on the corset, even though I hadn't tightened the lacings at all yet, I felt breathless and - and . . ."

Cordula looked up, her eyes now troubled.

"I don't remember anything else until you startled me when you hugged me. Did something happen?"

James started to speak, but refrained when he saw Queen Eirene shake her head.

"Nothing to worry about, my darling. Come. You must be famished."

James and Leonard were both puzzled, but remained behind with the three lords as the queen escorted Cordula from the room. Lord Malevolum waited until the door shut before speaking.

"Firstly, I must apologize to you both for my mood of earlier."

James shook his head.

"I would have been as bad or worse had it been a child of mine under an enchantment. Please think nothing of it."

Lord Malevolum offered his hand in turn to each of the princes.

"Thank you. I can not possibly say that enough. My Snow Rose may belong to all of our people, but to me, she is all that remains of her dear mother. I know you are wondering why Her Majesty requested that you not speak, Prince James. Our princess is beautiful, kind and generous, but - alas, we are told that her mind will remain childlike. She would never be able to understand that someone - especially someone that does not even know her - would wish her harm."

James and Leonard exchanged a look before Leonard spoke again.

"We understand, but I feel we should warn you that you must take precautions. The witch is still doing evil in the world and she may return. Her ill-will toward your daughter cam from being unfavorably compared to her. Her vanity runs deep and might drive her to more mischief."

"If there is anything - anything at all that we can give you to aid in your quest against the witch, you have but to ask. Tell me, if you break her curse on the you, will that break her power as well?"

"It will. On the day we break the tenth enchantment, every curse the witch has ever uttered will be visited upon her three-fold. She will not trouble the world again after that, I think."

"All the more reason for us to aid you the."

Lord Veternum's coming from the doorway startled them - they had not even noted he had left the room. Approaching, he bid the princes to kneel and then pinned on each of them small but finely crafted medals of gold and silver inlaid with precious stones.

"These will show all that you are heroes and allies of Vega. We know you must soon be on your way, but we ask that you dine with us tonight in celebration."

A brilliant smile lit James' face.

"We would be honored to attend."

That evening, they were seated in places of honor as they viewed the Vegan food being carried out. The items were mainly mushrooms and root vegetables along with a variety of fresh-water fish. Deserts were all fruit based and tarter than James was accustomed to, but once he ate a bit more, he found he enjoyed the mix of tart fruit with thick, slightly sweetened cream. Different cheeses accompanied each course and they sampled them all.

Cordula was fascinated by them, having had little experience with those taller than she was. When the music began, she asked first one, then the other to dance and the two princes obliged her until she needed to rest. Her laughter and joy was ample reward for their tired feet. When shown to the room they would share for the evening, both were practically asleep by the time their heads touched their pillows.

Morning came and a hearty breakfast was provided followed by a grand tour of Vega. Princess Cordula accompanied them and pointed out every bird and animal that came into sight - and she seemed to have given each and every one of them a name. More amazing was that the wild things responded to her and even birds would fly over and perch on her outstretched hand. All in all, she was a charming companion for the tour, though the news that they would be departing after lunch saddened her briefly. She soon brightened again though, getting from each a promise that they would return to Vega for her birthday if their travels allowed it.

* * *

In her dark home, T'Pring snarled as her servants hid from her, fearing her temper. She knew that two of the magical strands had shattered - and who was to blame. Worse, Stonn was beyond her reach now as she did not dare set foot in the Seleya Forest. Powerful as T'Pring was in her magics, she knew that her skills were paltry next to those commanded by T'Pau and the matriarch would not be lenient after the number of their laws that T'Pring had violated.

Settling into a chair of ebony wood, she glared at the blazing fire for quite a long time before a smile started to form. True, Stonn might be beyond her reach, but that Vegan wench that he had lauded the beauty of? She was still within reach.

Calling for food and wine, she began to consider her options. By the rules of the magic she wielded, she could not simply kill the little annoyance nor could she make use of the same method twice. That was a minor difficulty for one as imaginative as she was, after all. Later that night as one of her servants began to comb out her hair, she began to laugh long and loud. Yes - of course! That would be the perfect fate for Vega's precious princess.

* * *

> Author's Note : the quest of Prince James and Prince Leonard will be continued in the next story in this series : 'Fee Fi Fo'


End file.
